three flames (one love)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: A collection of JamesLilyRemus drabbles for Moresome May. Warning: M-rated content.
1. a spark that never dies

"Mmm, James, _stop,_ " Lily moaned as a face nuzzled her neck.

"I'm over here," said James, from the other side of Lily, his left hand lodged between Lily's bare thighs. "Are you telling me you can't tell the difference between me and Remus?"

"Well, you both kiss the same," Lily pointed out logically (albeit sleepily).

Remus was too invested in leaving a hickey on Lily's neck, so he didn't respond. James's hand snaked up her thigh and Lily gasped, arching her back as a flood of heat swamped her body. This dislocated Remus, who groaned in protest.

"James, was that necessary?" he snapped irritably.

"Calm down, boys," panted Lily breathlessly. "There's only one of me, so you'll have to share like good little boys."

"But Lils..." Remus whined.

"Hush," she said, a sultry smirk forming on her lips. "If you behave, I'll... _reward_ you later."

There were twin gasps and immediate shifting. Lily smirked. Sometimes, it was good to be the only girl.

* * *

Lily shuffled unsteadily into the bathroom, aching but pleased. Those boys could be rough, but provided utmost gratification.

She had the "morning after" look about her: skin flushed and glowing, her hair mussed, and her eyes alight. The widest of smiles was on her rosy cheeks, and she traced the wedding ring residing on her finger. It was then she realized: it was their anniversary.

A year with James and Remus, but the spark and the passion still hadn't died. If anything, it had mounted as they had grown out of adolescence and into adulthood.

The gold ring glinted in the light as she stared fondly at it, tracing the intricate band. Married. And happy. It was almost impossible to believe, after her parents had divorced when she was sixteen. She had thought marriage was tough.

It was. And it would be. There would always be ups and downs, bumps and the parting of paths, but they would endure it together.

* * *

 _323 words_

* * *

Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus - Word: Unsteady

Auction: First anniversary


	2. a spark of new dawns

Auction: Hotel!AU

Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus: Scenario: Three friends need to rent a room. Only one is left, with one large bed. They have no choice but to share.

* * *

"Hotels are overrated," James grumbled, morosely wheeling his enormous bag down the hall. "I mean, the room service is generally terrible, and they have hardly any rooms available."

"Well, neither the first thing nor the second thing are in our hands," Lily pointed out. She had the lightest load, a duffel bag.

"We just have to hope for the best," Remus added.

James mumbled something indiscernible under his breath as Lily unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"It's...livable," said Lily after a moment.

"Livable" was generous. It was shabby at best. The room reeked of stale tobacco and the blankets were piled haphazardly on the lone bed.

"Looks like the maids didn't bother to freshen up the room," stated Remus.

"To be fair, our arrival was rather unexpected," Lily said, carefully inching around the towels strewn across the floor. "And besides, this could've been much worse."

Two "Impossible's" were heard from behind her.

"All right, I'm fed up with you two!" Lily threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'm trying to be optimistic, but you two Negative Nancy's are making it hard! I admit, these aren't the best conditions, but what were you expecting, a castle? Now suck it up and bear with me!"

Chastised into silence, the two men nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, we have a problem. There's three of us, but only one bed. Obviously, none of us can sleep on the floor. So we're going to have to cozy up on the bed together. It'll be snug, but thankfully, we're all skinny."

She cautiously scanned the area and set down her duffel bag, the two men following suit with their own luggage. Together, they remade the bed.

"Put your pyjamas on, both of you."

They turned their backs to each other and quietly changed. Then James spoke. "Who's going to be in middle?"

No one answered. Then Lily bravely volunteered, "I'll do it."

"Then I wish you good luck," James said, smirking.

* * *

"Ow! Your elbow is in my face, James!"

"Then move your face."

"Fine." Lily turned, and her lips brushed accidentally against Remus's. A spark shot up her arm.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 _358 words_


	3. a spark of determination

_"Werewolf, are you there? Over."_

 _"I am, Ginger Fox. Sexy Stag?"_

 _"Aw, thank you Moony."_

Remus rolled his eyes. "I think we should've called you Enormous Ego instead," he quipped.

There was the sound of a disgruntled sigh from James, followed by Lily's groan. _"Can we just focus on our mission? You can flirt with each other later."_

 _"Aw, but you like it, Lil-Ginger Fox,"_ James teased.

"Shh," Remus hissed, watching the road intently. "I think I hear Riddle's limo."

And indeed, it was. Riddle's suede, lavish limousine pulled into the driveway, near where Lily was concealed. The engine turned off and Riddle, dressed impeccably and a haughty smirk on his thin lips, stepped out. The bottoms of his shiny leather shoes grated harshly against the gravel as he strode towards his grand home.

 _"That bastard,"_ James hissed furiously.

Neither of the other two needed any confirmation on what he was referring to. Riddle had been negotiating a deal with the British Prime Minister, one that was seemingly harmless, but would benefit himself more than the people. Essentially, it would drain the people of their money, while raising Riddle's income.

As if the spoiled man needed any more money.

But from the looks of it, his brainwashing was working.

"Don't worry," Remus muttered, hatred rising within him at the sight of the man. "His time is about to end."

As soon as the mahogany door closed behind Riddle, Lily whispered, _"Are we ready?"_

This earned her two terse "yes's."

While Remus worked on disabling the cameras and alarm system, Lily and James took inventory of their supplies. They were each equipped with two weapons apiece, a rope, and a match. James had a map of Riddle's mansion, tucked safely in his sleeve.

"All right," Remus whispered. "I disabled everything. It's up to you now. If you need backup, I'm here and Marlene is across the street. We'll meet up there."

 _"We know that,"_ James said, impatience creeping into his voice.

Remus could not keep the desperation from entering his voice. "Please, stay safe. I don't know what I would do without you."

There was a profound silence following his words.

 _"Of course,"_ Lily said soothingly. " _We'll come back to you."_

 _"We swear,"_ James added.

There was a shifting of leaves near him and Remus tensed. Then, he caught a flash of red, and Lily was next to him.

"One last kiss goodbye," she whispered solemnly, and then her lips were on his.

Remus shut his eyes as Lily kissed him, soft and slow, her lips gently caressing his. His hand slipped into her long crimson mane and massaged her skull.

The kiss was far too short for his liking. But then, James emerged, his eyes hungry, and he attacked Remus with his hands and lips.

Unlike Lily's, it was hot, heady, and devouring. While Lily was the breeze, James was like a tornado. Next thing they knew, hands were roaming everywhere and Remus lost sight of the mission.

Until Lily pulled them apart, planting a chaste kiss on each of their lips, before drawing away.

"We need to go," she said regretfully. "We'll see you soon, Werewolf."

Remus nodded, his lips still tingling and his head spinning. His own words echoed in his mind.

 _Please, stay safe._

* * *

 _"Tom Riddle was found dead this morning at his home in Brighton. Several bloody wounds were found on his body, in his chest and abdomen area. The police have found no evidence of what caused his demise. Here, we have an image of the scene of the crime. Viewer discretion is advised..."_

"Nicely done," Remus said, turning off the television. "Neither of you were hurt, either. It was a clean murder."

James licked his lips and Remus's eyes were drawn to the movement. "Does that mean we get a reward?"

Remus smirked. "Oh, most certainly..."

* * *

 _636 words_

* * *

Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus - Word: Harsh

Photography - Forensic - Write about a crime scene.

Geek Pride - Word Set: image, evidence, meet

Writing Club - Disney: Manipulation - Write about someone manipulative; Showtime - The Convent - (plot point) Hiding from someone


	4. a spark of something unique

**Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus: Soulmate!AU**

 **Writing Club: Emy's Emporium, Polyamory - write about a romantic triad (or more); Showtime: Fantine's Death - (relationship) Mother; Book Club, Tala - (plot point) teaching someone something, (action) smiling, (word) burn**

* * *

"Mum, is it possible to have two soulmate marks?"

Rose choked, dropping her frying pan. "I'm sorry?"

Lily fidgeted in her seat, twiddling her thumbs. "Is it humanly possible to have two soulmate marks?"

There was the sound of sizzling as the omelet on the stove erupted into flames, the smell of burning filling the air. Lily jumped to her feet, shouted " _Aguamenti!"_ and a jet of water streaked out of her wand and doused the fire. There was a _hiss_ as the fire was extinguished.

Rose sank into her seat, one crisis resolved but another one staring her right in the face. Her daughter had sat back down and had her eyes cast down on the table. Rose immediately recognized the bewilderment emanating off of her in waves.

"Do _you_ have two soulmate marks?"

Lily kept her eyes averted, but tilted her face up. "I...think so? I might. I can't tell."

Rose heaved in a breath. "Let me see."

"Well, I have the one shaped like a broomstick on my ribs," she said, yanking up her shirt. "And then, I saw _this_ while I was in the shower." She rolled up her sleeve, and just nestled in the crook of her elbow, was a black circle.

At first glance, she couldn't see it, but upon closer inspection, there was faint, familiar glow from the mark that told Rose that this was no freckle.

"You're right, sweetie," she said, pulling away and meeting her daughter's confused eyes. "You do have two soulmate marks."

The confusion in Lily's eyes grew tenfold. "I do?"

"Yes, darling." Rose smiled sunnily at her. "You do."

* * *

(Rose wasn't surprised when nine months later her daughter wrote to her that she was in a polyamorous relationship with two boys. She was even less surprised when Lily brought them home, and they were wonderful gentlemen.)

(Sure, it was a little strange at first, but it didn't take her long to get accustomed to it. After all, if it made her daughter happy, she was more than willing to accept it.)

* * *

 _343 words_


	5. a spark of passion

"Hey, Remmy?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"How did you did you know you were in love with us?"

"I realised I was in love with you when all of my decisions began to revolve around you," Remus said, reaching across Lily and the couch and ruffling James's hair affectionately and intertwining his fingers with Lily's. "I'll admit, it was strange and confusing in the beginning when I realised I loved you both, but this feels natural."

Lily hummed in agreement. "I didn't think it was possible to be in love with both of you," she added. "But you're right, it's second nature to me."

"It wasn't easy at first," James tacked on. "People stared, they judged us for something we couldn't control. But when you're in love, nothing else matters."

"And that's why I love you both." Lily kissed James's cheek, and turned to kiss Remus's. But he turned his head at the last second and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss.

It didn't take her long to respond. Her hands delved into his hair and she kissed him feverishly, as if she couldn't get enough. Remus's hands were gripped firmly around her hips.

James, feeling left out, began lightly sucking on a pulse point on Lily's neck. She gasped into Remus's mouth.

"Bed," she demanded, her voice stifled by Remus's lips, but somehow, both boys heard and moved accordingly.

In a tangled mess of limbs and heavy breathing, the threesome stumbled into their bedroom and promptly collapsed. To keep the heat from evaporating, Lily immediately captured James's lips again, and Remus took this as a cue to start nipping her neck.

Next thing they knew, clothes were strewn around the room and they were cocooned in sheets, exhausted but in heaven.

"That...was...incredible," Lily gasped between breaths.

And indeed it was.

(Until, Sirius decided to enter their flat uninvited, and there was a short scream and much scrambling to yank the blankets over their naked bodies.)

* * *

 _Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus -_ "I realised I was in love with you when all of my decisions began to revolve around you."

 _Photography Month -_ Glamour Photography


	6. a spark of disaster

**If you don't like Insensitive!James, then this is not for you.**

 **Otherwise, keep reading!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe the nerve of James! You'd think he'd be more sensitive, but honestly, he has the sense of of a bull charging into a china closet.

Here's what happened, and be prepared to be appalled.

* * *

Three hours earlier

"What would you like to order?" asked the plump, round-cheeked waitress.

Lily smiled genially. "I want the special of the day. Could I substitute the wine with water, please?"

"Of course. And you?" The waitress appraised Remus. "What would you like, handsome?"

James's fists tightened in his lap. Remus smiled tersely. "I'll have the same."

"And you?"

"I want the salad," James said, an edge to his voice.

…

"Here's your salad." The waitress set down the bowl, her beady eyes focused on Remus the entire time. Remus pursed his lips.

"Thank you," said James, his voice faux-friendly. "Would you like some?"

The waitress finally detached her eyes from Remus. "No thank you," she replied politely.

"Are you sure?" James said sweetly. "It'll certainly help you."

The waitress understood the implication behind his words and as a result, her face rapidly reddened and her body swelled, until she looked ready to combust.

"Excuse me?!" the waitress rumbled, now an imposing figure.

James looked appropriately nervous and wisely did not repeat his previous statement.

There was a deafening crash as the waitress dropped the tray with all of their food and the glass tipped over. The water was promptly deposited into Lily's lap and she let out a shriek as the liquid soaked her dress.

At this point, everyone was watching them, as they were creating a scene. It only escalated when the waitress swung a fist at James's face. James bit his lip to contain a yell of pain as it connected with his cheek.

Lily, who had been furiously dabbing her dress with a napkin, finally gave up her futile attempts and promptly stepped on the waitress's foot with her heel. Said woman released a scream and while she was distracted, Lily seized her boyfriends' wrists and dragged them out of the restaurant.

…

"This isn't exactly how I envisaged our first date," Lily muttered, wringing the skirt of her dress. Droplets of water splattered onto the cement and were absorbed, leaving behind a dark stain.

"Tell me about it," James groaned, gingerly rubbing a raw patch on his cheek. "I didn't know the waitress had such a painful right hook."

"Well, to be fair, you provoked her," Remus pointed out, the only one who was unharmed whatsoever.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was so sensitive about her weight?" James grumbled.

"That's common sense, you tosser," Lily snapped. "Don't you know women don't like to be harassed about their weight?"

"I wasn't harassing her," James protested. "She was hitting on Remus, so I was merely returning the favor by giving her a few tips to lose weight."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky we made it out alive," she said harshly. "But if she hadn't punched you already, I would've. That comment was uncalled for."

"It was totally justified!" James exclaimed. "Did you see how she was flirting with Remus?"

"I'm flattered that you tried to protect me from her advances," Remus quipped amusedly. "But honestly, you didn't have to do anything. I wouldn't have submitted to her anyway. I love you both too much to be unfaithful."

"As if she was in your league," James muttered.

"James!"

* * *

And that's what happened. Are you appalled?

But I must admit, even though James drives me up the wall sometimes, we still love him.

(Or maybe our sanity has insurance now.)

Yours,

Lily

* * *

 **Written for**

 **Assignment 10, Women's History, Task 10 - Write your fic in the style of a diary entry.**

 **Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus: Plot Point - First date**

 **Photography Month - Snapshot**

 **WC: 607**


	7. a spark of serenity

The sky was painted a medley of oranges and reds, with other colors blended in. The sun was peeking out from below the horizon, just minutes away from making its grand entrance into the day.

Dawn was, indisputably, the best time of day. According to Lily Evans, that is.

Dawns were symbolic to her. Dawns meant the start of a new day, a new chapter in the book that was her life. It meant a fresh start, a time to right wrongs.

It was also the only time of day she could have some solitude, an escape from reality, and immerse herself in the beauty that was nature. She would stand on the porch and watch the sun crawl up, finger by finger, and take its place in the sky, where it would sit until dusk.

James and Remus rarely joined her on these peaceful mornings, as they were not early risers. Mornings like these found them still asleep, while Lily stood outside alone, a cup of coffee and a slice of toast her only company, but she relished the quiet.

Suffice to say, she enjoyed these mornings.

This particular morning, however, the sky was obscured by thick, dark clouds, preventing the sun's light from shining through. When she went outside, a gale almost knocked her over.

But nevertheless, she stayed outside, taking a seat on the cushioned lawn chair and watching as the angry clouds drew closer and closer.

It started raining as she took her fifteenth sip of coffee. The clouds released all of their pent-up rage, their sorrows, and she watched calmly, her eyes unwavering, waiting.

And then, once all of the tears were shed, the clouds calmed. Rain was still cascading from the sky, but in lighter sheets. That was when she finally moved.

She set down her coffee, untied her robe, and tossed it carelessly aside. She took one tentative step into the rain, and it was like nothing on Earth. Rain drenched her, soaked her to the bone, but it also washed away her worries. Her bare feet were caked with mud, but she didn't care.

She was at peace.

…

"What does she find so fascinating about rain?" James asks as he and Remus spy on—ahem, observe Lily through their bedroom window.

Remus shrugs. "Don't ask me."

James returns his attention to the goddess—his girlfriend—below. Her hair, a mixture of red and orange and gold, catches the droplets of water and increases the vividness of the color.

"Should we go out and join her?" he asks, surprising even himself with the question. He hates the rain—but there's something so captivating about Lily, that he wants to treasure it with her.

Remus smiles. "I was thinking the same thing."

The pair don't don any rain gear—after all, Lily hadn't—but simply throw caution to the wind and join her.

Lily sees her two partners run out into the rain and her ecstasy increases tenfold. After all, what's a moment without the people you love to savor it with you?

She plants a solid kiss on each of their lips as a wordless thank you, and then, they hold hands and let the rain take them.

(After that day, rain dances become tradition.)

* * *

537 words

...

Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus: Plot Point - Slice of Life

Photography Month: Lifestyle Photography


	8. a spark of approval

Graham Evans was very intimidating, James thought nervously. The man had an imposing stature and sharp green eyes, much like his youngest daughter's. They were calculating and narrowed, scrutinizing them.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked, his eyes darting between them.

James exchanged a glance with Remus. "Well," Remus tried, an obvious lump in his throat, "we love her, and want to ensure that she's happy for the rest of her life."

Graham's eyes softened. "She does love you," he murmured. He then swung his eyes back up and pinned them to the sofa. "All right, I approve of your relationship with her, but you must uphold that promise," he warned.

James relaxed. "I—we promise," he swore.

* * *

Remus's parents were less of a challenge. Remus's father, Lyall, was a little difficult to sway, but with some persuasion on their part, with Hope's help, he finally caved.

James breathed again. They had two out of three on their side.

Now just his own parents.

* * *

Euphemia was more than ecstatic to find out that her son had not one, but two partners. She had already taken a liking to Remus, and it didn't take her long to warm up to Lily. She had heard about Lily in James's letters home, and it had left a good impression on her.

Fleamont was also very open, but at the same time, slightly reserved. Maybe he wasn't used to a polyamorous relationship, maybe it was the fact that his son was growing up. It could've been both.

One day, his parents pulled him to the side.

"Are you sure about this?"

James arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"A two-person relationship takes more work then a single-person relationship," Fleamont said seriously. "You need to be committed, willing to chip in. Are you ready for it?"

James nodded. "I'm ready," he said firmly. "Don't worry."

A slow smile spread across Euphemia's face. "Good. Because I've already started planning your wedding."

James spluttered. "What—Mum!"

Euphemia winked.

* * *

The aforementioned wedding was held a few months later, when summer was melting into autumn and the colorful leaves made for beautiful scenery.

They were married under the oak tree in the Potters' massive backyard. Euphemia, Mrs. Evans, and Mrs. Lupin were wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

As James linked arms with his beloveds', he could feel nothing but happiness. Nothing could put him down.

* * *

 _ **Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus - Plot Point: Meeting parents**_

 _ **Photography Month - Portrait**_

 _ **WC: 404**_


	9. a spark of sabotage

"Okay, so I've successfully hacked into the lighting system," whispered Remus. "Once the lights are out, you nick the tablecloth and get the hell out of there."

"Gotcha," James whispered into the earpiece. "How much of a window do I have?"

There was a beat of silence. "You'll have about thirty seconds," Remus hissed, "so don't dawdle."

"Alright. I'm ready." James squared his shoulders.

"On the count of ten I'll shut off the power," his partner said.

James counted silently in his head, his eyes fixed on the couple having dinner in front of him. Lily was forcibly laughing, but there was no enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Now," was his only abrupt warning, and the lights were promptly extinguished.

James jumped and vaulted over the fake bushes. He could barely see where he was going, but thankfully, it appeared the couple couldn't see either. He heard a groan from the man and he smirked.

He arrived at the table—he could make out a faint outline of it—and felt around for a fabric. His hand located it and he pulled.

With a resounding crash, everything on the table fell to the floor. Food and drinks went everywhere, some landing on James's clothes. He could hear audible yelps as the other two were assaulted by the mess.

And that's when Remus hissed that he only had five seconds and he sprinted to the bushes.

Just as James jumped back into the cover of the bushes, the lights flickered on and he was able to see the aftermath.

Lily's date was covered head to toe in food, and frankly, it was comical. He couldn't see; his glasses were coated in a layer of tomato sauce. His tuxedo was completely ruined.

Lily, meanwhile, was staring at the bushes, utterly disregarding the stains on her dress. It was almost as though she knew he was there, and he was the one who had sabotaged her date. A small smile spread across her lips.

Well done, her eyes seemed to say.

* * *

"That was smooth," Lily commented lightly, entering their bedroom. "But did you really have to make a mess?"

"Don't question a criminal's work, Lils," James said, winking saucily. "I got the job done, didn't we?"

Lily smiled, and this time, it reached her eyes. "I suppose you did."

"Hey, this whole thing was my idea," Remus interjected. "It was pretty brilliant, if you ask me."

Lily's eyes swiveled to him. "Of course," she purred. "And for that, you will be rewarded."

There was a cough. "I want a reward."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you both get a reward. Don't be silly."

Remus grinned, but James's eyes had grown dark with lust.

"Christ, you had no idea how ravishing you looked in that dress," he growled. "I wanted to punch that guy in the face and have you to myself."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Appearances, Jamie," she chided. "This is a nationally televised show. The Bachelorette is called that for a reason. I'm supposed to endure every single date, even though I've already chosen who I want to marry."

Remus shook his head. "That's messed up, if you ask me."

Lily shrugged. "That's how it is. But enough about that," she purred. "I have two rewards I need to deliver."

* * *

 _Moresome May, JamesLilyRemus: Scenario: Person A and person B are both contestants on a bachelor/bachelorette show. They grow close and begin to try and sabotage the other contestants' dates to ensure that the other will stay in the house._

 _Photography Month: Conceptual Photography_

 _WC: 546_


	10. a spark of interest

Is it possible to like two boys? As in she wants to be in a polyamorous relationship with them.

James Potter is loud, flamboyant, but has a heart behind the male bravado. He likes deer and his parents, and strangely enough, Lily's horrid lemon meringue pie (which no one else likes).

If James Potter was fire, Remus Lupin would definitely be water. Those two must coexist, otherwise they are weak.

Remus was shy, quiet, and mostly lingered in James's shadow, but he was a devious mastermind when he wanted to be.

And Lily? Well, if she was being modest, she would describe herself as moderately freckly, with a typical redhead temper. She would consider herself the earth, mellow but prone to being provoked easily.

The three of them lived on the same street and were the best of friends. At least, until a few weeks ago, when James and Lily began dating.

But somehow, they weren't satisfied. Their conversations were always steered towards to Remus, like he was there in person. It wasn't without a sense of longing.

So, they invited him to join their relationship. He was hesitant at first, unsurprisingly, and it took him a little while to decide.

But he did eventually end up joining them.

It was heaven and hardships from there on out. Remus joining James and Lily had much support, but also some backlash. For example, Severus Snape was contemptuous and demeaning.

(But then again, it was Snape. He was critical of everything, simply because no one loved him.)

Their parents were their most staunch supporters. They dealt with the press's speculation, shutting them down with fierce calmness.

The most convenient thing was that they lived all on the same road, within walking distance.

Overall, it was a working relationship and they loved every second of it.

* * *

303 words

Moresome May - Scenario: The members of the triad are all housemates or neighbours before falling in love.


End file.
